


Snap

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is tired of Hux talking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://gingergoldshirt.tumblr.com/post/139864830034/funny-thing-about-military-dress

Kylo listened quietly as Hux spoke with some of the lower ranking officers about the superiority of the First Order and Humans in general. He kept to himself near the back of the bridge, leaning against the wall beside the door. There had been questions about the use of forced alien labor in the mines and work camps but Hux had just snorted and begun talking. Kylo felt that Hux was never finished talking.

As Hux spoke about aliens and their natural place beneath Humans; Kylo found himself thinking about how Chewie and his father had met. How his father had been ordered to whip the disobedient slave and had instead allowed him to escape. He had been thrown out then, considered a disgrace to the Empire and…

He flinched a little, biting down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He was not going to let the Light trick him with such memories. The Light was trying to fool him into slipping up and becoming weak! He was stronger than the Light. The throbbing pain in his mouth brought him back to reality and he smiled grimly at the taste of his own blood.

Hux was still talking.

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, Kylo reached out and snapped the thin straps he knew Hux used to keep his shirt down and socks up.

Hux crumpled to the ground with an undignified squawk and Kylo smirked to himself as he walked away, mentally forcing himself to forget his father.


End file.
